Secrets
by Oh My Kira
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura have a secret: They're going out but nobody knows. They decide on how they're going to tell people. But as usual, Naruto and Sasuke just have to ruin everything. KakaSaku


**Secrets**

'Secrets.' The word ran through Sakura's mind as she and Kakashi sat in the dim light of the trees. Naruto and Sasuke were on the other side of the training field while she sat deep in thought.

'Secrets are hard to keep in this village,' she thought bitterly.

Her and Kakashi have been secretly going out for some time now, and she had still managed to keep it a secret from the rest of her team. Though they have had a few close encounters...

Kakashi also sat deep in thought, wondering when they should tell the truth.

"Kakashi, is training over yet?" Sasuke managed to say as he gasped for air. Naruto also seemed to be exhausted from the long, harsh training.

Suddenly, Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Yes....you can all head home now," he said quietly.

Naruto seemed the most excited out of all of them. "Hey, who wants to go out for some ramen with me?!" he said while glancing over at the pink haired kunoichi. She hadn't even seemed to notice him. She was still deep in thought.

Naruto impatiently waited for an answer. Kakashi nudged Sakura lightly, "Sakura? Naruto asked you a question."

Sakura was awoken from her thoughts, "What?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

The blond ninja sighed, "Never mind....Hey Sasuke-teme! Do you-"

"No."

"Aw, cmon! You gotta have fun once in a while!"

"...."

All of a sudden, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pulled him away towards Ichiraku's.

"Hey, put me down you dobe!"

"Not a chance teme, I have two coupons that I don't want to waste!" he said excitedly.

"Hn"

Of course there was nothing else to say back, so Sasuke just sulked all the way there.

Naruto and Sasuke leaving left Sakura and Kakashi at the training grounds alone.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" the jounin asked thoughtfully.

She nodded, "Sure."

* * *

They left looking casual together, not to draw any attention towards them. Kakashi let the kunoichi pick the restaurant, so she picked a secluded place for them to eat in private.

The name of the restaurant was 'Hatsuharu's', a very low-key place for couples.

Inside, it was large and brightly colored compared to the outside of the restaurant. Everything inside seemed to set Sakura into a daze as she was seated to a table with her sensei.

The waiter who seated them asked them what they would like to drink. Kakashi asked for a cup of sake and Sakura asked for the same thing.

"Coming right up," the waiter said with a courteous nod. After the waiter left, the pink haired kunoichi decided to ask Kakashi the question that has been plaguing her mind all day.

"How long should we keep our secret to ourselves?" she asked quietly.

"As long as you think we should," he said in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you! She was starting to get louder.

"Shhhh, Sakura we do not want to risk being caught!" He snapped in an even louder voice than before. He was getting more impatient, and the sake wasn't helping at all.

Sakura sat in her seat quietly after that.

The waiter came back to the table to ask for there orders. "What will you have to eat?" After there orders they sat in silence. When there food arrived neither of them had much of an appetite. After they left and went home, they again sat in thought while in the darkness of there home.

'What should I do?' Sakura thought to herself. 'Should I tell every one my secret or should I keep it a secret for even longer?' she thought.

Kakashi sat awake for almost the entire night. Thinking about dinner and again, what should he do. He and Sakura were thinking the same thing, though at different times.

* * *

The next day, Team 7 met for their usual routine of training. Though neither Sakura nor Kakashi had showed up.

"Hey, wheres Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I don't know," he simply replied.

Kakashi and Sakura decided to meet up at his house to discuss their 'situation.'

The pink haired kunoichi lightly knocked on his front door, waiting for it to be answered. After a minute of waiting, the door opened to reveal a slightly distressed looking jounin.

* * *

At the training ground, Naruto was getting even more impatient.

He looked over to Sasuke, who was currently sitting against a tree. "Should we look for them?" he asked.

"I guess," he said casually.

Naruto started walking away from the training grounds, then he stopped for a second. "Are you coming or what?" he said while looking over his shoulder at the Uchiha.

"Hn."

Sasuke slowly got up, and walked with Naruto to find their missing teammates.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kakashi's house, the couple discussed on what they should do. Sakura and Kakashi were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table.

" I think we should tell Naruto and Sasuke first, then if they take it well, we tell the rest of the village," she suggested.

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Yeah, your right," he said.

They both got up off of their seats, and embraced each other. His mouth met hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue traced the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. She happily obliged and let his tongue meet hers, causing her to give a small moan.

* * *

After searching the village, Naruto and Sasuke decided to search Sakura's house. With no results, they decided to go to Kakashi's.

After knocking at the door and getting no answer, they decided to peek through the kitchen window, since it was the only window with the curtains open. They both looked into the window at the same time.

Sasuke went into shock at the sight before him. He looked over to see Naruto's mouth drop open. The blond let out a high pitched squeal, which Sasuke took the liberty to muffle with his hand.

There, right in front of the window, was Kakashi and Sakura making out like there's no tomorrow.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and ran like crazy back to the training grounds.

Back at the jounin's house, Sakura and Kakashi decided to go back to the training grounds to tell Naruto and Sasuke their secret.

The couple got to the training grounds and saw Naruto and Sasuke just sitting casually next to each other, pretending everything was cool.

Sakura walked up to them with a grin on her face. "Hey guys! Kakashi-sensei and I have something important to tell you two!"

She waved over to Kakashi, signaling him to come over there.

The jounin walked over and loosely put his arm around her shoulder and waited for her to announce the news.

The pink haired kunoichi took a deep breath. "Naruto, Sasuke.... Kakashi and I.......are going out!!!" She exclaimed happily.

Naruto and Sasuke looked over at eachother, "We know."

Sakura looked dumbfounded and Kakashi just smirked a little. "What?!" was all she could say.

"We saw you guys kissing through your kitchen window" Naruto managed to choke out.

Sakura's expression went from confused to pissed off. "So you were spying on us....?" She inquired.

"Well no, we went looking for you and peeked through your window because nobody answered the door." Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura raised her fist up into the air before swinging it down at the two shinobi. "YOU PERVERTS!!!!"

"MOVE!!" Naruto screamed just as the tree next to his head broke in half.

Naruto and Sasuke started running with Sakura hot on their trail. "COME BACK HERE BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!!" She screamed violently.

Naruto and Sasuke just kept running for their lives.

With a chuckle Kakashi shook his head "Some things never change," he mused while watching the chase.

**A/N: Oh wow, that was fun to write. I'm sorry if that sucked but my friend and I worked hard on that so please review and I'll give u a cookie!! :D**


End file.
